Una nueva vida
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Como vive Fey la vuelta al futuro y como se despide de su madre ¿habrá servido para algo el cambiar la historia del fútbol? "¡Recuerda que mamá siempre te querrá y te protegerá!" "Ya no estás solo… yo me quedaré contigo…" "Es que estoy feliz… por tenerles como padres…" Fey centric. Familia Rune.


**Orah a thodos** (?) **Buenas~** sí, lo sé, debería estar haciendo contis... pero como tenía, desde el capítulo 20, una parida con el capítulo 50 del Chrono, tenía que cumplir con subir varios oneshots esta semana...

Ya tengo otro Asurei/Kinako publicado y quería hacer más de esta familia... tengo otro más, aparte de éste, pero aún estoy pensando el final, así que como quería escribir éste desde hace un tiempo, pues aprovecho ahora para hacerlo~ como sabrán, me parece genial esta familia y creo que merecen más amor~

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto y sería Google Chrome... Zanak sería el prota en Google Chrome y Konoha en Galaxy...

**Pareja:** Fey... y Fey (?) Pequeño Asurei/Kinako... y muuuuy leve Saru/Fey pero leve, leve...

**Tema:** _#8 - Nuevo  
_

**Advertencias: **Escrito en menos de una hora, así que... es cualquier cosa. Medio angst porque sino no soy yo, advertí en mi anterior oneshot que vendrían otra vez mis angst. Lágrimas. Lágrimas y... lágrimas...

**Edit: **Como siempre, tarde más en pensar el título y el summary que todo el oneshot... te odio título...

Les recomiendo leerlo mientras oyen _**Little Wonders** de Rob Thomas_. Para la mitad, si se aburren, pueden poner la de _**Your raise me up** de Celtic Wome_n.

.

.

* * *

.

—_Time Jump~!_

Gritaron al unísono Wonderbot y Fey.

La caravana entro en un vórtice y abandono la época en la que habían estado tantos días. Los que estaban allí dentro, observaron hacia fuera los últimos momentos que verían a esos chicos con los que habían pasado tanto tiempo, sabían que era la última vez, estos eran del pasado y de un pasado muy lejano…

—Tobu… ¿al final dónde quieres que te dejemos? –preguntaba Wonderbot al chico

Mientras tanto, Zanak miraba hacia los colores que les rodeaban fuera y Fey estaba sentado en uno de los primeros asientos frotándose las manos nervioso, por su parte, Kinako observaba la escena entre el oso y el defensa que no se ponían de acuerdo y reía divertida.

El chico de pelo verde cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tras respirar hondo decidió abrirlos y dirigirse hasta el asiento de al lado de su madre

—Ah… Kinako… -decía mientras se sentaba nervioso y evitaba el contacto visual

—Dime~

—B-bueno… y-yo… q-quería agradecerte… por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros… además te juzgamos y no sabíamos nada… lo siento…

—No te preocupes~ no fue su culpa… nosotros sólo queríamos protegerte…

Por fin observo a su madre que le sonrió tiernamente

— ¿Sabes, Fey…? Cuando… cuando apareció Asurei y me conto toda la historia… al principio estaba algo perdida… no sabía qué hacer… pero cuando me conto más sobre ti y me mostro una foto tuya… fue extraño…

— ¿Extraño?

—Sí… él… él me dio a entender que su esposa, mi yo del futuro, no podía ayudarle pero yo sí… y al verte fue como si ya te conociese… aunque admito que la primera impresión fue un _"¿eh~? Pero si es igual a su padre… no tiene nada mío… eso es injusto"_ –ambos rieron

—Es verdad… yo… soy igual a… papá… -se sonrojo, era de las pocas veces que decía esa palabra- pero… no sé que tengo tuyo…

—Ojos –interrumpió Zanak que seguía viendo por la ventana

—Aunque los de Kinako son más bonitos~ –ahora hablaba Tobu

Fey y Kinako rieron al saber que los otros estaban oyendo toda la conversación y la chica les agradeció los halagos

—Los ojos… es verdad… pero el color es el de papá…

—Es que tu padre tiene una genética muy extraña… -ambos volvieron a reír- pero, estoy muy feliz por haberte conocido, Fey~ nunca pensé… que me casaría, ni que iba a tener un bebé pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Ahora sé que eso sucederá y pondré todo de mi parte para tenerte… aún… aún no conozco a tu padre, al menos al de mi edad… pero cuando lo vea… sabré que es él

—No es que pasase muy desapercibido –decía Fey entre risas

—Si es que… los hombres de mi vida son así de llamativos… -suspiraba la chica

—Kinako… -llamaba Wonderbot- hemos llegado a tu parada…

—Bien~

Se levantó de su asiento y fue despidiéndose de cada uno de los allí presentes: con Zanak chocaron las manos y prometieron tener otro partido, con Tobu se dieron un abrazo y se desearon lo mejor, Wonderbot también le dio un abrazo y la saludo

—Me alegra haberles conocido~ espero volver a verles otra vez~

La chica bajo del autobús abrasando la pelota que habían firmado todos y luego levantó una de sus manos para saludarles mientras observaba la máquina elevarse

— ¡Kinako! –gritaba Fey desde dentro- No… no tienes… ¡que hacer esto!

— ¿Eh?

—Por mi culpa… tu… ¡no quiero que mueras! –y las lágrimas empezaron a correr- si no me tienes… entonces…

—No…

— ¿Eh?

—No digas eso… Fey…

—Pero… yo… tu…

—Tú existirás… y no importa el precio que tenga que pagar… aunque nunca me vuelva a levantar de una cama, estaré sonriendo porque he podido tenerte… Fey… tu y Asurei serán lo más importante para mí en un futuro… y no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos… por eso me esforzaré mucho y verás como todo cambia…

—Kinako…

— ¡Te quiero, Fey Rune! ¡Y no sabes lo feliz que soy al pensar que algún día conoceré a mi marido y podre tener un hijo maravilloso como tú! –las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a salir- No sé si seré capaz de decírtelo en un futuro pero, quiero que sepas que… ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño! ¡Nunca… pero nunca cambies…! ¡No te sientas culpable por nada, ya verás como todo cambia! Y sobretodo… ¡Recuerda que mamá siempre te querrá y te protegerá!

—Kinako… -se limpió las lágrimas mientras veía como ya casi estaban atravesando el túnel temporal- ¡Te quiero mucho, mamá! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Y abandonaron esa época.

El viaje no duro mucho más, igual que con Kinako, dejaron a Tobu en su época se despidieron y volvieron a partir hacia el futuro. El chico de pelo verde aún estaba conmocionado y ex criminal de rango S y el robot se miraron varios segundos y supieron lo que tenían que hacer…

Por fin el autobús se detuvo

— ¿Eh? ¿Wonderbot no te has equivocado de sitio? Aún quedan 13 años para…

—Quiero probar esa cosa –decía el moreno señalando a unas cosas envueltas que había en el autobús

—Saben bastante bien~ -respondía Wonderbot mientras iba a coger las cosas

Fey se quedo unos segundos sin entender nada y por fin, tras mirar el lugar donde estaban, entendió. Bajo corriendo de la máquina y siguió el camino hasta una de las habitaciones. Tenía el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada

—Fey… nos volvemos a ver~

—Kinako…

El chico se acercó hasta la cama donde yacía su futura madre para intentar convencerle de que él no debía nacer, pero la joven se mantuvo firme y negó eso, ella lo tendría a toda costa

— ¡Fey, tu cambiarás la historia! por eso voy a aguantar, por el bien de mi bebé y de tu futuro…

—Kinako…

—Además tú has creado una nueva ruta… todo cambiará…

—Entonces… creo que es hora de irme…

—Sí, ten cuidado…

—Sí…

Decía mientras salía de la habitación intentando que las lágrimas no cayesen sin parar

—Mamá está orgullosa de ti… y siempre lo estará… te quiero, mi pequeño…

El chico se dio la vuelta y observó que la joven estaba cosiendo lo que él reconoció como a Robin, el peluche de conejo que se parecía a su avatar

—Y yo a ti… mamá…

Salió corriendo del lugar, logrando esquivar de casualidad a un hombre muy parecido a él que se dirigía a la habitación que él acababa de abandonar.

Así, volvió a la caravana y despegaron. No tardaron tanto en llegar a su época. Los tres se bajaron y Zanak se despidió prometiendo que volverían a jugar en otro momento.

Volvieron a quedar ellos dos solos.

—Fey… ¿vamos a casa?

— ¿A casa…? Sí…

—Vamos… ya no estarás solo… ahora… ahora podemos molestar a tu padre…

Ambos rieron y fueron corriendo hasta el apartamento donde vivía el chico de pelo verde. El oso estaba emocionado mientras Fey en el interior estaba inseguro, el futuro había cambiado y eso implicaba que capaz que en su casa, él volvería a estar solo… ni siquiera su padre estaría…

Llegaron hasta la puerta y el chico comenzó a temblar

—Ya no estás solo… yo me quedaré contigo…

—Gracias… Wandaba…

Y entraron. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y empezaron a mirar la casa, o al menos la primera parte que vieron al entrar. Pero no había nadie. Solo ellos dos.

Fey cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr.

—No pasa nada… podemos irnos con los chicos del _Second Stage_… o visitar a los de _El Dorado_… también podemos ver a todos los que conocimos en éste viaje… ya no estás solo… Fey…

—Wandaba…

El chico abrazó al oso. Él sentía que era la único bueno que tenía allí. De repente oyeron un ruido proveniente de la puerta

— ¿Eh?

Oyeron como se abría y entraba alguien

—Imposible… _El Dorado_ ya nos puso la vacuna… no tenemos ningún enemigo que quiera matarnos y…

Ambos empezaron a entrar en pánico hasta que vieron a la figura que había entrado

— ¿Fey… Wonderbot? Pensaba que volverían más tarde…

Asurei tenía varias bolsas en sus manos y las dejo sobre la mesa

— ¿Qué sucede…?

Observó mejor a su hijo y al verle los ojos rojos se acercó preocupado hasta él y por puro instinto le abrazó

—Por eso siempre te digo que ese chico es un salvaje… bueno la mayoría lo son… -le soltó y comenzó a despeinarlo un poco- va… no querrás que mamá te vea así ¿verdad?

— ¿Ma… má…?

—Sí…

Y oyeron como la puerta se cerraba y una voz femenina hablaba

—Pienso hacer un enorme pastel~ ¿eh? Pensaba que iban a volver más tarde… -Kinako ahora miraba bien a su hijo- Fey… ¿estás bien? –decía mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado

—Otra pelea con el salvaje, seguramente…

—Asurei… ¿qué hemos hablado de ponerle apodos a los amigos de nuestro hijo…?

—No ponérselos… al resto les llamó por su nombre… menos al salvaje… -el hombre esquivo la mirada asesina de su mujer

— ¿Otra pelea con…? –pero fue interrumpida

—El salvaje… -y recibió una colleja en la cabeza

— ¿Con Saru…?

Fey estaba en shock y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Por puro instinto abrazó a ambos

—No… él no fue… es que estoy feliz… por tenerles como padres…

—Fey…

Ambos sonrieron y le devolvieron el abrazo al chico que habían criado

—Nosotros sí que somos felices por tenerte con nosotros…

—Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado y jamás te cambiaremos por nada…

Comenzaron a reír y unieron a Wonderbot al abrazo familiar.

Esa noche, Fey ayudó a su madre a cocinar la cena, estuvo jugando un rato con su padre al fútbol y miro todos los álbumes que la familia tenía, allí se vio a través del tiempo tanto a él como a sus padres. No podía ser más feliz. Su vida era perfecta

—La cena esta lista~

Se sentaron a cenar y

— ¡Fey!

— ¿Eh?... ¿Saru…? –el de pelo verde vio como su amigo estaba apoyado en la ventana… aún no sabía cómo…

—Te lo dije… -decía Asurei mientras Kinako reía

—Lo siento… -decía en voz baja el de pelo blanco- por el balonazo…

Fey no sabía que responder, pero suponía que eso es lo que había sucedido a la mañana.

—No importa… ¿cenas con nosotros?

—Claro~

Y el joven se sentó en la mesa como otro más mientras Asurei protestaba, Kinako le servía la comida riendo y Wonderbot se tiraba pequeños papelitos con el recién llegado…

Sí. Su vida ahora era perfecta. Por fin tenía amigos y padres… se alegraba de haber hecho ese viaje, aunque al principio fue por otra cosa, y de haber conocido a esa gente tan genial que le enseño tanto, también pudo conocer a más gente de su época.

—Gracias Saru… -decía felizmente, gracias a él había hecho ese viaje…

— ¿Eh… por qué?...

—Nada en particular… simplemente… muchas gracias~ -y le sonrió

—A-ah… -Saru se sonrojo levemente pero logro mantener la compostura- D-de nada… p-por cierto… mañana –decía ya con la comida en la boca- partido contra _Protocol Omeg_a… Zanak dijo que iría para apoyar a que nos expulsen…

Fey rio. Sí… no cambiaría por nada del mundo su nueva vida.

.

* * *

.

En serio... ¿es qué no puedo hacer drabbles de 500 palabras? T_T... bueno, este oneshot lo había pensado hacía muchiiiisimo tiempo pero claro... quería esperar a ver como el anime animaba la escena de Kinako y Fey y si iban a agregar algo... por eso espere... admito que quería hacerlo más conmovedor pero... me quedo ésto... así que _voila~_

Ya nos veremos en una conti o en otro oneshot raro que se me pase por la cabeza... a ver si ya me digno a subir el fic que tengo de esta familia xD** bye bye~**


End file.
